


Only the Truth

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: They found out that the thing they’d thought was a paperweight was actually an Ancient lie detector completely by accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" #240 "truth"

They found out that the thing they’d thought was a paperweight was actually an Ancient lie detector completely by accident.

Miko had been cleaning it, checking for any symbols or writing that might mean it was part of a larger device, or just anything more than actually a paperweight, while she pretended she was listening to whatever Rodney was talking about.

When he’d asked her a question, she’d assured him she’d been listening intently – and the little metal oval had lit up bright blue. Rodney quickly figured out that it lit up whenever the person holding it told a lie, Ancient gene or not, and had used it on three of his staff before John showed up and confiscated it.

Rodney hadn’t thought about it again, until John stood in their bedroom doorway a few weeks later, holding it.

“What’s up?” Rodney asked, a little warily.

John rolled the Ancient device slowly between his hands. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” he said. “I know we’re good, you and me. I know you don’t expect… certain things, from me. But that’s exactly why I want to give them to you.”

“Sheppard…” began Rodney, starting to get up from the bed.

But John took a step forward, one hand held up to stop him, the other still holding the Ancient lie detector. “Let me,” he said.

Rodney took a deep breath, and sat back. “Okay.”

“I love you,” said John, soft but matter-of-fact. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Meredith Rodney McKay, and if we Ascend or whatever comes after, I want to spend that with you, too. Sometimes, you drive me absolutely insane, but I have never once wanted to be with anyone but you. I would marry you again in a heartbeat, if you asked.”

The ancient paperweight stayed dark, sitting in the palm of his hand. John was looking at it, shoulders tense, and startled a little when Rodney came up beside him. The scientist put his hands over John’s, smiling.

“I love you, John,” he said, and the device was still dark. “I want forever with you – more than forever. I know how you are about feelings and stuff, so that you felt you _needed_ to tell me, well…”

He paused, then added, “But I hate when you call me Meredith.”

It lit up, and John laughed. “I knew it.”

THE END


End file.
